Raditz's Son, Daichi
by Rooroobazooka
Summary: What if Gohan had a cousin and his cousin and him go through the whole dragon ball z series together.
1. Chapter 1

Far out in outer space was a small space pod, shooting past several planets. This pod looks awfully similar to a Saiyan space pod, what with it being rather small and compact. The space pod soon crash landed into a planet, making a large crater upon impact. The pod had landed right in front of a crowd of the planet's citizens.

The aliens all stumbled back, frightened of the idea of what will come out of it. Possibly a powerful enemy? A threat was the last thing they needed.

So when the space pod open to revealed a small, brown tailed child, who was barely above knee height, they were understandably relieved. He looked to be about five years old at most. Maybe even four. A Saiyan child? That would've explained the tail, but there was something off. This child also had ears on his head, cat ears to be specific. Perhaps the child was a Saiyan hybrid.

The child blinked as he became aware of the planet's residents staring at him as if he were the weirdest thing in the universe. If you asked him, they looked way weirder than him. They all resembled overgrown toads with fat lips. Someone stepped from the crowd and laugh at his size.

"Hey pipsqueak, what are you doing on this planet? Are you going to try and take over? You're just gonna get squash, by the mighty Hikigaeru-jin race." The boy merely looked around in puzzlement, before actually processing the words said to him. His expression quickly changed into a scowl.

"I'm no pipsqueak!" The boy cried out angrily. The lone toad laughed at his squeaky voice and went up to him. He grabbed one of the child's ears.

"Are these even real?" He asked and pulled on it hard. The boy winced and hissed angrily. "What kind of Saiyan has cat ears?" He further teased the half breed which made him even madder.

"Back up or else I'll kill you right now! My name is Daichi not pipsqueak! You ugly toad face!" The boy growled and hissed as his ki spiked.

"Look guys the little pipsqueak is getting mad!" That comment made all the surrounding Hikigaeru-jins in the area burst out with laughter. "Go home to your mommy and daddy and don't waste our time, pipsqueak." With that they began to walk off when Daichi suddenly punched one in the face.

"I'm not a pipsqueak!" Daichi whined and charged a small ki blast and tossed it into the crowd. Those who the ki blast made contact with perished instantly. "Hmph! I told you." All eyes were on him and chatter began. Rocks started to fly towards the child.

"Get out of here you saiyan freak!" The crowd shouted as they attempted to stone him. Daichi simply dodge them but one rock managed to hit him in the forehead.

"Ow! You big meanies!" Daichi hold his forehead and tears started to form in his eyes and threatened to fall. "If my dad was here he would kill you all with one blast!"

The sun started to set and darkness slowly began to set in as rock were still being thrown. "Freak! No one wants you here!" Daichi sniffled as he retaliated with ki blasts, his tears streaming down his face.

"I came to look for my mommy! Now leave me alone!" He whined. He blinked as he saw his shadow surrounded by a white glow and looked up to see a white silver moon.

Daichi fell into a trance as he stared at the moon. His body began to grow rapidly, brown fur began to grow all over his body, his eyes became red, and his canines grew strong enough to bite through steel. When he finished transforming he is about fifteen feet high and resembled a large monkey with cat ears on top of his head, and large sharp red cat eyes.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as they try to run away from beast before them. Unfortunately Daichi started to smashed everything and step on almost everyone, killing them instantly. He fired a large ki blast from his mouth, which incinerated everything that came in contact with it.

The sun started to rise making Daichi's transformation reverse. As he reverted into a child it was revealed that his clothed had torn due to some Hikigaeru-jins being brave enough to attack him during his rampage . As the light of dawn hit his body the small child had fallen unconscious.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so I'm doing this story with MonkeyBoy87. This first chapter was me but I'll give a shout to my friend helping me correct my errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fathers who were Saiyan's mostly consider their children to be young soldiers trying to get strong. Someone who was so young and yet had so much talent made Raditz smile, but it was always short lived when he felt his sons battle was cut short. Right now there were three Saiyan's on the planet conjured. The first was Raditz, the second was Raditz's son Daichi, and the third was a prince of Raditz and Daichi's son named Vegeta. Of course saying a person was a prince of a race was a silly thing to say, but ever living Saiyan were only born to follow him and then his children.

Vegeta gave Raditz a look that told the weakest member he had to shape up. "Frieza was not impressed with your performance with those Hikigaeru-jins. If I give a report like that he will destroy our group just for fun."

Raditz went from frowning to smiling. "Yes Vegeta. I admit we didn't finish those aliens off as easily as you would've liked, but soon no planet will be able to stop us once I find my brother."

"If you're really looking for your brother why haven't you just gone to the planet he's supposed to have taken over?" Vegeta hissed.

"Because Raditz is afraid if he goes to Planet Earth his own brother won't recognize him and will kill him with a single attack," said Nappa who walked into the group's resting place.

"Where have you been Nappa?" Vegeta snapped.

"When you went to tell Frieza we conquered a planet I went back to ask him if there was any other planets he needed a Saiyan to conquer. Don't get me wrong, I've always hated Frieza. The reason I asked was if we go to different planets we can find our own kin and eventually take care of that bastard."

"Don't hold your breath, Nappa. My father knew we would lose some allies and gave us a means to communicate with each other. If any survived why haven't they tried getting our help?"

"Help with what?" Raditz asked. "My father always told me a saiyan never felt safe unless they can fight their battles by themselves."

Vegeta's eye twitched. Being as stubborn he was he didn't like accepting help from anyone. "To take down Freiza once for all." He told Raditz annoyed. "He is a foe that can't be taken lightly because of how powerful he is." Vegeta explained.

Raditz open his mouth to say something but realized the prince is right. "Raditz, you and your boy need to be come stronger. You are as strong as a Saibamen. So you both need to fix that now." Nappa added.

Raditz hated being compared to a Saibamen. For one thing even though their power levels were the same Raditz could whip out one move to wipe them out.

Daichi start to wake up from his slumber groaning a little all eyes fell on him. He sit up and looks around to see Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz looking at him. His eyes widened when he saw his father and tackle him. "Daddy!" Daichi shout and surprising them because of how loud he called out to his father.

"This is not a place for you son, Raditz. I expected you to be a good subordinate and try pushing your son away from us. We don't need his cheery attitude when him." Vegeta told Raditz with a glare at his son.

Daichi pouts when Vegeta said that and get angry. "Wah you meanie!" He starts hitting Vegeta legs because he isn't tall enough to him any higher because he hasn't learn how to fly.

Vegeta was going to mock Raditz even more later for creating a sound who wouldn't even hurt a Saiyan, what's worse was how Vegeta had no choice but to think of the little brat as a Saiyan. "Take your son to the next planet you visit and try to bring him back with more respect for his prince." Just thinking of Daichi as a saiyan boils Vegeta's blood to think that half breed that has the great warrior blood in his veins.

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

"Honey, please relax. I'm sure Vegeta will be grateful to have another saiyan on the way." Raditz put a hand on his mate smiling brightly at her. The woman that is carrying Raditz's child pacing back and forth worry that her mate's prince will be angry at her.

"But, he always hated me! He tried to kill me like," She pause and think how many times it was. "Seventeen times alway!" Raditz sweat drop recalling every moment of that.

"Yes, but he should be glad that there is another saiyan to help take down Frieza and rule over this universe." He reassure her sitting her down his lap and rub her back.

She looks at him and sighs. "I don't want my child to fight alongside him. Who knows he might try to kill our child, baby." She pout, Raditz smiles at her softly before saying.

"I won't let that happen. He will have to kill me first before let that happen ever."

"Alright, fine I'll allow it." Raditz tilt up her head to hims and leans down before place his lips on hers gently. She blush at the sensation of his lip on hers, let a small purr escape from her lips to his. That simple purr of his lips on hers make him crave more of her lips. He deepens the kiss putting his hands firmly on her small waist as hers reach out and wrap themselves around his neck.

Before the kiss can go any further, the two lovers who gonna be parents soon, hear someone clear their throat annoyed. They jump apart with blush spread across their faces and look at the the being who stop them from their kiss. Raditz's lover see it is the one person she fears and then get up and hide behind the couch they were just on.

"Do I have to remind you two again this is the place I eat my food?" Vegeta barked at them as he growl at the sight. He has a full course meal fit for a saiayn prince in his hands. "If you two don't have other business then be all lovely dovey in my present then leave this instant."

She gulps nervously, Raditz see that and let out a fake cough before standing up and bow. "Prince Vegeta... I have news to tell you."

Vegeta looks at him annoyed. "What is it , Raditz." He growled at his underling

"Uh...Well my mate and I will be expecting a child... And the child will be half saiyan." Raditz told him as he look at him. Vegeta dropped one of his plate to the ground making it splatter to the ground scattering the plate into pieces.

"What...?!" Vegeta stands up and grab Raditz by the shirt and slm him to the wall. "So you telling me that a half breed will have the great saiyan warrior blood coursing in their veins!?" Raditz groans from being collide to the wall.

"HEY! LET GO OF HIM!" His mate shout before kicking him away from Raditz. "Raditz all you alright?" She asked with worry in her voice and expression.

Vegeta got push back a little before grabbing his underling's woman by the throat glaring. "You both are unworthy of being alive." She gasp for air. "To think I let you survive this long is unacceptable." Vegeta squeeze her neck.

Raditz's eyes widened in horror before powering up all the way and decking Vegeta in the face making him let go of his beloved mate in surprise. "Enough! I know I am weak but without our help you will never take down Frieza!" Raditz hiss at him.

The only woman, in room rub her neck catch her breath before punching Vegeta on the head hard making him fall to the ground holding his head. "Don't ever do that again or else I'll kill you!" Both of the saiyan look at her with wide eyes to see her Nekonian ears out and her hazel eyes change into a dark minty green color cat like eyes. She kicked him in the face before stepping on his balls hard making them both wince in pain.

 _HOW CAN A MERE WEAKLING LIKE HER HAVE ME ON THE GROUND SO EASILY!?_ Vegeta groans in pain as he shouts in his head. "Get off!"

Raditz picks her up to take her off impress at how easily she defeat Vegeta be on the ground. "My apologies, my prince." He drag her away before Vegeta can do something to her. Vegeta growls and sit up in pain.

 _She may be a Nekonian but she has a strong spirit like a saiyan woman would have. Her brat better be strong bvy the time they are six or else I'm gonna kill him._ Vegeta thought annoyed before going to eat his meal in silence.

* * *

"Hmph! Very well, my prince."

So began the future of Raditz finding a planet he could not wanted more Saiyan's to help him take down Frieza once and for all and Raditz just wanted to indulge in pleasure for the rest of his life The difference between the prince and his underling was Raditz was taking something from Vegeta just to fulfill his desire." Dad?" Daichi was wondering why his father didn't tell his prince about the three scouters now missing from their home.

Daichi was trying to stop his father because one his father wasn't telling him what he was doing and two he was doing it without anyone's permission. Daichi appreciated spending time with his father but they were going to earth and Daichi didn't know why his father would want to go to that place. "Daddy why are we going to earth?"

" This is where we will find another Saiyan who can help us, Daichi," Raditz told his son.

"Why"

"If that Saiyan helps us we will make the whole galaxy cry our names for other planets to hear." Daichi grinned by thinking of people from other planets finally not making fun of him.

"Oooo, is he as strong as daddy?" His grin only grew when he suggested that.

Raditz hoped so. Besides his son Radtiz was known as the weakest Saiyan. All he needed was a Saiyan with more energy than him and taking over the universe not to mention destroying Frieza would be hoped so. "He must be if he is to be your uncle and my brother."

"But not stronger than daddy because he is the strongest." Excitement filled in the young saiyan boy in his arms. Raditz was happy he raised his son to think his father could beat anyone. It gave him wicked thoughts of overthrowing Vegeta and Nappa and getting the respect from them he always wanted.

Daichi started to hum happily like his mother use to. Raditz descended until his feet collided with ground as Daichi was in his arms. He put his son down on the ground and got in his space pod and followed by Daichi but in his own space pod. Before they both shot up from the ground to the limited vastness of outer space; in the direction of the place called Earth; where a small saiyan boy named, Kakkarrot landed many years ago.

Daichi was happy to get to meet someone they weren't going to kill...Or he thought so.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. I hope you like. Please Review tell me your thoughts on the chapter! I did this chapter with** **MonkeyBoy87 but anyways enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Father and son flying cross the galaxy together passing planets, stars, and moons in search of one person. This person was important which was why they searched for him but if it turned out he wasn't they would make his chest explode. Raditz closes his eyes and thinks about the day he was told that he will be a father, from his mate and he couldn't have been more than happy. Despite the happiness he was feeling was quickly ruined by the prince of all Saiyan.

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

"Honey, please relax. I'm sure Vegeta will be grateful to have another Saiyan on the way." Raditz put a hand on his mate smiling brightly at her. The woman who is carrying Raditz's child pacing back and forth worry that her mate's prince will be angry at her.

"But, he always hated me! He tried to kill me like," She pause and think how many times it was. "Seventeen times alway!" Raditz sweat drops recalling every moment of that.

"Yes, but he should be glad that there is another Saiyan to help take down Frieza and rule over this universe." He reassures her sitting her down his lap and rub her back.

She looks at him and sighed. "I don't want my child to fight alongside him. Who knows he might try to kill our child, baby." She pout, Raditz smiles at her softly before saying.

"I won't let that happen. He will have to kill me first before let that happen ever."

"Alright, fine I'll allow it." Raditz tilts up her head to him and leans down before place his lips on hers gently. She blush at the sensation of his lip on hers, let a small purr escape from her lips to his. That simple purr of his lips on hers makes him crave more of her lips. He deepens the kiss putting his hands firmly on her small waist as hers reach out and wrap themselves around his neck.

Before the kiss can go any further, the two lovers who gonna be parents soon, hear someone clear their throat annoyed. They jump apart with blush spread across their faces and look at the being who stop them from their kiss. Raditz's lover see it is the one person she fears and then get up and hide behind the couch they were just on.

"Do I have to remind you two again this is the place I eat my food?" Vegeta barked at them as he growls at the sight. He has a full course meal fit for a Saiyan prince in his hands. "If you two don't have other business then be all lovely dovely in my present then leave this instant."

She gulps nervously, Raditz see that and let out a fake cough before standing up and bow. "Prince Vegeta... I have news to tell you."

Vegeta looks at him annoyed. "What is it , Raditz." He growled at his underling

"Uh...Well, my mate and I will be expecting a child... And the child will be half Saiyan." Raditz told him as he looks at him. Vegeta dropped one of his plates to the ground making it splatter to the ground scattering the plate into pieces.

"What...?!" Vegeta stands up and grab Raditz by the shirt and slam him to the wall. "So you telling me that a half-breed will have the great Saiyan warrior blood coursing in their veins!?" Raditz groans from colliding to the wall.

"HEY! LET GO OF HIM!" His mate shout before kicking him away from Raditz. "Raditz all you alright?" She asked with worry in her voice and expression.

Vegeta gotten push back a little before grabbing his underling's woman by the throat glaring. "You both are unworthy of being alive." She gasps for air. "To think I let you survive this long is unacceptable." Vegeta squeezes her neck.

Raditz's eyes widened in horror before powering up all the way and decking Vegeta in the face making him let go of his beloved mate in surprise. "Enough! I know I am weak but without our help, you will never take down Frieza!" Raditz hisses at him.

The only woman, in the room, rub her neck catch her breath before punching Vegeta on the head hard making him fall to the ground holding his head. "Don't ever do that again or else I'll kill you!" Both of the Saiyan look at her with wide eyes to see her Nekonian ears out and her hazel eyes change into a dark minty green color cat-like eyes. She kicked him in the face before stepping on his balls hard making them both wince in pain.

 _How can a mere weakling have me on the ground so easily!? I'm the prince of all Saiyans! This shouldn't happen to me!_ Vegeta groans in pain as he shouts in his head. "Get off!"

Raditz picks her up to take her off impress at how easily she defeat Vegeta be on the ground. "My apologies, my prince." He drags her away before Vegeta can do something to her. Vegeta growls and sits up in pain.

 _She may be a_ Nekonian _but she has a strong spirit like a Saiyan woman would have. Her brat better_ be _strong by the time they are six or else I'm gonna kill him._ Vegeta thought annoyed before going to eat his meal in silence.

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

A small boy with a tail is wondering off deep into the woods without supervision. This was not a smart move but both of his parents thought he was with another parent. The boy name is Gohan, and he is following a small creature that is colorful, which is a butterfly. He soon loses track of where the butterfly went and aimlessly goes to a direction without knowing where he is going.

As he walks he soon spots a tiger, it looks the tiger spotted him too and starts approaching him slowly and hungrily eyes. Gohan starts to shakes in fear knowing that tigers are a carnivore. The tiger spots something shiny and light reflecting from which peaks its interest.

The tiger tries to big off Gohan's head but Gohan duck and ran for his life not knowing his hat fell off his head. The just stared at the hat for a but then out it on his head pretending it was human. The boy starts running when he was out of breath. When he caught his breath again he looks at his view in front of him. He sees a river flowing in one direction, then he sees the same butterfly as before on a log in the river. Gohan quickly gets on the log and lay on his stomach watching the colorful creature before him.

He observes the butterfly carefully but the more he stared the more he thought the butterfly was starting to like him. Gohan butterfly starts to fly away which makes Gohan lose his balance on the log. He falls in the river before him; he starts flailing his arms now knowing how to swim. "Daddy! Someone!" Gohan shouts as the river current takes times him towards a waterfall.

Meanwhile, Gohan's father coming home with a big tree setting it down in front of their house. "Goku! Where is Gohan?" His wife asked immediately worry about their only child.

Goku blinks and stares at her before looking around for Gohan but does not see him. "Chi-chi, I thought he was with you." He replied to Chi-Chi getting worried himself.

"Go find him, for lunch before taking him to Master Roshi's house," Chi-Chi instructed her husband. He nods and calls his flying cloud.

"Nimbus!" When a cloud appeared in front of them Goku jumps on it and head to a direction in the forest. After awhile he spots Gohan's hat with the four-star dragon ball on it. Goku jumps off the cloud and goes towards it. "Hey, Gohan come on l-" The tiger from before sticking its head up from the brush it was behind.

The tiger roar at Goku making him glare at it. "What did you do to my son." He asked but of course, it did not answer. The tiger tries to attack Goku but that was a mistake because he quickly took the hat back and hit the tiger.

The tiger whimpers and runs off somewhere unknown. The father of Gohan, get back on Nimbus and keep flying towards his son direction. In the distant, he hears, his son.

"Wah! Daddy! Save me!" Goku quickly heads to his voice and see him in the river.

"Hold on, Gohan I'm going to save you!" Goku shoust in the air, as he instructed the cloud to lower itself above Gohan so he can pull him up. The cloud does what it was told, but before Goku can grab Gohan a little cave came to view.

Gohan head was dunk into the water but he pulls his head again. "Daddy!" He cries wanting to be in his father's arms. Goku flying to the other side of the entrance to grab Gohan but then he sees a waterfall stream. The drop is too high for to drop from, knowing it could kill him or injured him badly. Goku told the cloud to go fast, as he was about to grab Gohan, he fell down the waterfall.

"GOHAN!" Goku shouts as he sees the log Gohan was holding broke into two pieces on the impact of the fall. He was about to jump after his son but he hears something above him.

"Daddy! Wah! Daaaaaaaadddddddy!" Gohan whines from above him.

Goku blinks and flies up towards him. "Gohan? How you got up here?" He noticed that Gohan's tail is holding onto a branch sticking out on the side of a mountain crying.

Gohan stops crying after hearing his father voice and jumps into his arms. "Wah! Daddy!" He cries into Goku's arms. Like a good father Goku thought his son had to change from being afraid of everything. At the moment, he was glad his son took comfort in him.

He flew them to their home to have lunch with the only woman in their life they treasure dearly. They both was hoping Chi-chi had made something yummy and they like to eat.

As they have their meal as a family far away Raditz and his son are in their spaceship heading faster towards earth. Raditz wanted to prepare his son to cause as much destruction on this planet if Kakarot has failed his mission. He would sorta be glad if he found out his brother did not carry out his mission to teach Daichi how to cause a lot of chaos to a planet.

Daichi hears his stomach growls making him blush at embarrassment. "Daddy, when will we get there Daichi is hungry," Daichi asked into his scouter so Raditz could hear him.

" **SILENCE!** Haven't I taught you anything? True Saiyans don't say they're hungry. True Saiyans do not tell anyone they are hungry, they find food for their self, boy." Raditz growls at his son for telling him something like that. _That boy, he has no respect to his race at all._

Daichi winced and takes off his scouter. He turned it off and hold his ears in pain, he curled up in a ball in his seat, whimpering. Daichi wants mommy. He whimpers more and start to sniffles.

Raditz unaware that his son is crying in his pod nor that he turned off his scouter. _How dare he show weakness to his race. Prince or not, he should not show weakness for his Saiyan heritage. He has a lot to make up for just being half._

* * *

Goku calls out to his flying cloud which came immediately to his side. Goku picked up his son and hop on the cloud. "Bye, Chi-chi see you tonight for dinner." He shot out to his beloved wife for flying off on nimbus with his son, Gohan. Gohan was excited to meet his father's friends due to the fact he never met them before. He was having trouble keeping in his excitement too because his mother focuses on making him educated as possible.

Gohan watches the white fluffy clouds as he passing them with his father, he sees birds flying above the clouds just as he was with his father. "You like the view, Gohan?" Gohan heard his father voice snapping his focus on this surrounding. He looks up toward his old man and gives him a big smile.

"Yes, daddy! It looks soo pretty." He told Goku which made him smile down at his son.

"Master Roshi, Krillin and the other are fun. You will have so much fun, Gohan." Goku smiles and stands on nimbus and put him on his shoulder. Gohan looks down to see that they were flying over the glistening ocean, he sees boats and some dolphins flipping in the salty ocean water.

Gohan eyes are sparkling in amazement about how peaceful the animals are that he has seen up so high.

* * *

 **Hey, sorry that it been so long already. I been busy and stuff. i hope you enjoy the chapter and review to give me your thoughts about it. Chapter was done by me and MonkeyBoy87.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Flashback Begins**_

Daichi's mother was a very smart woman. She was also the one who didn't get the chance to raise Daichi the way she wanted to. She wanted to teach him about the good in life.

Daichi looked up at his mother with a smile on his face. "Daichi, I will always love you and your father, but I must do what this big ugly brute wants me to, so I can protect you." She explained only to see that he clearly didn't understand. She smiled and picked up her son and held him in the air. _My baby boy... I'm so sorry for what horrible thing the future may bring you..._ Were her thoughts as her son gave her a big smile. "Oi, Daichi, would you like to see something funny?"

Daichi tilted his head innocently. "Hai Mommy!" He hugged his mother, a smile brightly painted on his face.

She placed her son on her shoulder and proceeded to sneak towards her mate, who was napping, completely unaware. She needed to discuss something with Raditz that could not wait for when he would awaken on his own.

Raditz had taken over the whole as he slept soundly, unaware that his wife had something else in mind. She grinned at her son once before jumping and dropping themselves onto him.

Raditz's eyes popped open from the sudden weight on top of him as he grunted in pain..

"Wake up Daddy!" Daichi cheers as he and his mother began to jump on the bed, giggling all the while. Raditz groaned before reaching up and pulling them both down into his arms, a pleasantly annoyed whimper escaping from his lips..

"Five more minutes..." He murmured as he hugged Daichi between himself and his beloved mate. His arms draped over her tiny waist as he pulled her and their son closer to him.

Daichi experienced joy not many Saiyan children were allowed to have. Most were raised to have no sympathy for people and kill without a moment of hesitations. Due to the influence of his mother, he showed compassion and mercy, and would never kill unless he had absolutely no choice. He would desperately try to make his victims to listen to him, but they typically and always attack him first, and of course if defending himself meant he had to kill, he would do it.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Far away, two space pods landed on Earth, a mile away from a farm. The farmer's eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh, god! My marijuana patch!...Uh...Um...I mean...Oh no my carrot patch..." The farmer exclaimed as he hopped into his car and drove towards the landing site, armed with a gun.

Daichi looked out of his pod and his tail began to wag as he was undeniably hungry. "Daddy... can we eat now?" He whined as he pouted through his scouter.

Raditz's eye twitched. "Daichi enough whining. You're gaining too much weight as is, you won't be eating right now." He snapped

Daichi looks down, sniffling. "H-Hai..." He whimpers, wondering what caused his father to become so agitated all of a sudden.

Once the farmer had arrived at the crash site, he stepped out only to see the two pods opening. He trembled in fear as he positioned his gun.

Raditz kicked open his pod and got out, looking around to see only the farmer. "Dammit Kakarott... you had one job..." He growled as he flew up and landed in front of the farmer.

The farmer trembled in fear. "D-don't move..." He stuttered as he pulled his shotgun up towards Raditz to shoot.

Raditz look at him. _Oh please that won't hurt me._ He thought as he checked on the farmer power level on his scouter. As he do that the farmer shoots him. Raditz glance at him as he caught the bullet. "Pfft a power level of five. This isn't worth my time." He muttered.

Daichi pushed his pod open as he climb out the crater that he made and he saw his father shoot the bullet he caught back towards the farmer.

"Daddy...? Why did you do that...?" Daichi muttered quietly, just enough to be heard. Raditz looked at his son, annoyed at his naive question.

"Enough with your questions!" Raditz snapped, irritated as his scouter beeped. "That must be, Kakarrot." He thought aloud. "Follow me." Raditz mumbled loud enough for Daichi to hear, before blasting off. "Prepare yourself, Kakarrot!"

Daichi whimpers. "Daddy, wait!" He shouts as he's trying to catch up to his father.

"Tsk.." Raditz stops irritated, noticing his son is nowhere in sight. "He is too slow..." He growled. "I don't have time for this." He glances in Daichi's direction one more time before blasting off.

When Raditz lands he sees, a green man in a turban with pointy ears. "Excuse me for dropping in, but I'm trying to look for a man called Kakarrot. I thought you were him." He explained.

The green man stares at Raditz cautiously. "Well, you thought wrong since I look like **SO** many people." The green man announced. "Turn around and get out of here before I get angry."

 _A smartass, I see_. Raditz thought and glances back in Daichi's direction the stares at his foe. "Well, someone is having a bad day." He smirked.

"Believe me, you have no idea." The green man told Raditz. "Now get lost."

Raditz let out a villainous chuckle. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" He asked while smirks as he checks his foe's power level. "A power level of 322. I can tell you aren't from this planet, but you would be a fool to attack me with such inefficient power."

"Listen to me, you came here. I don't have no intention of starting a fight." The green man told Raditz as he got in a battle stance.

"But I do." Raditz replied with another villainous chuckle.

The green man eyes widened and growls at Raditz. "Tsk...grrr... Alright then if that's how he wants it." He mutters to himself. "Tsk...grrr..." His upper arm muscles built up, then decreased soon as it got the forearm, increasing and decreasing again until, he holds up his right hand and put his left hand on his forearm before firing a ki blast at Raditz.

Raditz let the ki blast make contact with him. _What a weak, ki blast I ever felt._ He thought as smoke appeared blocking his appearance towards his enemy. He looks in the direction of Daichi once again noticing he has caught up.

Daichi panting out of breath. "Daddy...can... Daichi rest...?"

Raditz glance at his appearance. "You got five minutes." He replied.

Daichi get a big bright smile. _Daddy is letting Daichi rest._ He thought as the smoke is still in the air as he quickly sat next to him. Raditz ruffle his hair quickly moving his hand away. This instinct Daichi couldn't be anymore happier as he wag his tail.

The green man smirks thinking he has finished off Raditz with one shot. His smirk slowly starts to decade when the smoke starts clearing up. _Unbelievable...That was one of my strongest attack_. He stares at Raditz then he notices a small child next Raditz. _Who's that brat!_

Raditz once again chuckle he chuckled. "Impressive, you only managed to singed some of my leg hair." He smirks. "How about I show you a more effective attack, now." He holds out his right arm up. "I'll show you my favorite attack it is called Double Sunade. Let's see if you can follow this one."

Daichi looks up at his father with sparkly eyes. _Daddy is using, Double Sunade! Daichi is gonna see it! Yay._ He thought happily.

Raditz see the green man get in a stance scared. "Now-" He paused when his scouter beeps. "Huh." Raditz looks at his scouter. "Well, it looks like it is your lucky day, green man." He announced and looks at Daichi. "We're leaving." He flew up and looks around

Daichi nods and flew up after his father. "Is this gonna be, Uncle Carrot?" He asked forgetting the proper pronunciation.

Raditz ignore him. "There it is just at the edge of my scouter range, and it is big. It must be the largest power level on this planet. It is Kakarrot, this time I am sure of it." He flew towards the direction where he believes Kakarrot is at with Daichi on his tail.

* * *

Nimbus arrives at Kami's house. "Thanks, nimbus." Goku told the yellow fluffy cloud before jumping off with Gohan in his arms. Nimbus fly off.

Gohan looks around course. "Daddy, are they nice...?"

Goku glance down at his son. "Yes, don't worry." He assured his child. Goku takes a few more steps closer to his master's house. "Hey, anyone home?" He called out to the house.

Immediately three faces stepped out the house. One was female that has her hair cut short and wears white shorts, blue socks, blue and orange shoes and a blue shirt that leaves her shoulders exposed underneath an open white coat. She was about in her early twenties. Another one was a short, bald, noseless man with six dots on his forehead. He was also wearing clothes just like Goku, and also happens to Goku's age. The last one is an old man that is bald, with a thick white mustache and beard. He wearing sunglasses, also a green t-shirt and yellow shorts holding a staff.

"Goku!" The female shouts. The trio blinks noticing a small child in Goku's arms staring at them. "Hey, who's the kid?" The female asked.

"Yeah, are you trying to earn some extra cash by babysitting or something?" The noseless man followed up.

Goku looks at them confused before smiling. "This is my son." He told them and the trio gotten a shock expression across their faces.

"Your..." The old man muttered.

"Son...!" The trio barely let out.

Goku put Gohan down as he placed a hand on his head. "Pretty wild, huh?" He asked.

"Wow.." The short one mumbles.

"Oh, Goku he is adorable." The woman pointed out.

Goku nudged Gohan forward. "Gohan, go on say hi." He told his son.

Gohan looks up at his father making sure it is alright before bowing down. "Hello, everyone."

"Hello." The others replied and bowing back at Gohan.

When they all lifted their heads back up Goku begin to introduce Gohan. "This is Gohan."

The old man blinks. "Gohan?" He asked as he walks up closer to the two. "Ah, I see you named him after your grandfather, did ya?"

"Uh-huh." Goku replied grinning.

"Well, he is wonderful looking boy. Your grandfather would have been proud." The old man observed.

"Hey Gohan." The woman walks up to Gohan and crouch down to his level. "How old are you?" She asks.

Gohan hold onto Goku's pants and begin to count on his hand. "4½."

"Are you gonna grow up to be a brave fighter like your dad?" The female asked as she touch his head.

Goku looks down at Gohan. "Well, Chi-Chi doesn't let him train." He answered slightly disappointed in his voice.

"Oh...Well, no martial arts, huh?" She looks at Gohan. "Well, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Orthopedics." Gohan grins.

She blinks. "Orthopedics, huh..Wow."

The turtle that was on the small island nudge Gohan. Gohan looks at it. "Huh?" He goes closer to his father scared.

Goku looks down at Gohan. "He is just saying hi, Gohan." He told his son.

The woman blinks. "Hmm.. a tail?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was born with it just like me." Goku replied as Gohan reach to pet the turtle. Goku took notice at this. "Gohan, I think he wants you to pet him." Gohan pet the turtle happily as they both smile.

The woman quickly stood up to Goku's side. "Oh man, Goku! Anything you know strange ever happened with Gohan at night?" She asked as she looks at him.

Goku looks back at him. "What do you mean?" He replied.

Soon as he said that his master quickly came to his side. "What she mean is has Gohan ever looked at the moon, when it is full."

"No, I don't think so" Goku answered.

"Hmm!" His master replied.

Goku begin to thinks back. "No, we all go to bed pretty early." All four of them look to Gohan seeing him riding on the turtle's back having fun. "Why?"

"W-w-why...you s-say no reason eh eh...No particular reason at all!" His master quickly said as he started acting strange. "I was just joking around."

"He is sure different than you when you were a kid, Goku." The noseless man noted.

"I know." Goku sighed. "Chi-Chi, is pretty protected of Gohan. She makes him study all the time and she says that martial arts is a waste of energy." He continues as he watch Gohan now playing rock, paper and scissor with a crab.

"Oh yeah, what that makes us?" The noseless man asked.

"Huh?"

"Now, now settle down, boys. You can't expect everyone to agree with what you're doing because it would be too easy then." Their master told them. They all watch Gohan beat the crab making it angry. The crab shoots bubbles in his face, which made the old man erupt into laughter. "Watch out, Gohan it might pinch you. That crab is a sore loser."

Gohan rush to their side giggling to hug his father. Goku put his hand on Gohan's head. The woman took notice a small orange orb on the his hat he is wearing. "Oh, how neat that's a real dragon ball on your hat." She looks at Goku. "Isn't, right?"

"Yep, it use to belong to my grandfather. I been collecting them for fun. Gohan want to see the dragon but he will have to give his up." Gohan pouts and pull his hat down.

"Wow, it is wild to think about all the things we went through together trying to find those dragon balls." She stated.

The noseless man bend down and grab a pebble. "Yeah." Goku replied.

"Hey, Goku what you guys will wish for when, you guys get them all?" The noseless man asked as he threw the pebble into the ocean.

"I don't know, Krillin. That's a good question. I don't really want anything." Goku told him as he pick up a pebble of his own and do the same thing as the noseless man, known as Krillin did but his went way farther.

"Wow." The woman muttered.

 _I thought Goku had less power after he settled down._ His master thought to himself.

Goku flick his wrist around massaging it as Krillin look up at him. "Goku, you're still one bad dude." Krillin told him. Soon as he said that Goku felt something and quickly glares and got on his guard. "What is it?"

Goku looks around in every direction. "What, Goku?" His master asked.

Gohan clutch onto Goku's leg. "Man, something is heading straight for us." He answered glaring in one direction now.

"What? Are you sure, Goku?" The woman asked looking at where he is looking at to see nothing.

"I'm positive. I never felt a power like this before." He replied.

Krillin looks at that direction. "I feel it too, now." He agreed with his long time best friend.

"There is nothing there, guys." She tried to assure the guys.

Goku grits his teeth and looks into the air. "Hmm?! I never felt something this powerful before, and it is a horrible power too." He kept glaring being alarmed. _I am trembling too... impossible..._ Goku thought as his body tremble in fear.

"There. There! Goku I see it!" His master points out as he sees something flying straight towards them in speeds that he didn't think was possible.

Krillin put his hands on his head to block out the sun a little to get a better view on who or what heading towards them. "It can't be, Piccolo."

As the person flew in closer it seems to be Raditz. He appears to wear an evil smirk across his face as he lands. Soon after Daichi landed right behind Raditz.

All eyes fell on the two saiyans that had landed and got defensive stance or moved back. Raditz let out small chuckles. "We meet again at last." He claims as he stares at Goku only.

Daichi looks at Goku then notices Gohan. "Who's that..." Be mutters to himself.

"You grown up." Raditz said with a small unnoticeable smile.

"Huh?" Goku blinks taken back at Raditz's choice of words.

"I recognize you though, Kakarrot." Raditz told Goku who happens to Kakarrot too.

Goku blinks. "Kakar-rot?"

"That's right, that's your name." Raditz replied.

"Huh?" Goku blinks getting out of his stance looking at Raditz confused as Gohan still holding onto him.

"Eh?" Krillin and their master gasped.

"Goodness." The woman muttered.

"Who is this? I guess he is nuts." Krillin said looking between Goku and Raditz.

Daichi hiss at Krillin. "Short man! My daddy isn't nuts! Daddy is always wight!" He protested glaring at Krillin.

Krillin blinks and looks at Daichi and see he is just a kid. "Listen, kid parents aren't always right but your old man is nuts." Krillin explain as he hold up a finger and wave it in circles near his ear.

Raditz and Daichi glares at Krillin. Raditz runs his focus back at Goku. "Kakarrot..." He calls rather quietly, then he clench his fist in anger. "What have you been doing all these years! You mission was to terminate all life on this planet." He growls as he raised his voice higher, he lifted up one of his finger and pointed it at Goku. "So...Why haven't you carried it out yet!?"

"Huh?" Goku blinks and looks back at his master.

Krillin steps in and begins to speak. "Listen, mister I don't know who you are but you obviously got the wrong guy." Raditz snickers quietly. "So, shoo. Shoo" Krillin waves his hands at him to go as starts to walk closer to him. "I... think you been dipping in the eggnog. Allow me to escort yo-" Raditz's tail starts to glow orange and start to detangle from his waist. "-u off this island."

"Krillin! Watch out!" Goku shouts and reach out to him soon as he took notice. Krillin looks at Raditz but before he has time to react he gets hits by his tail. He gets thrown into Kame's house being out for the count. "KRILLIN!" He shouts. When no words came out of Krillin, he growls and looks toward his brother and blinks shock. "Huh! A tail!"

"..." The woman and Goku's master gasps.

"I don't believe it, he has a tail too." Goku announces as he hold Gohan behind him protectively.

Raditz wave his tail around. "That's good. I wonder how long it would take for you to recognize me." He folds his arms.

"What you... I..." Goku trying to push Gohan off of his leg but Gohan won't budge. "I never seen you before." He answered.

"Gohan!" The woman said as she preyed off Gohan.

"Kakarrot!" Raditz unfolded his arms. "You mean to tell me, you don't have no idea who I am?" He asked seriously.

"I don't know who you are. Or I don't know who is this Kakarrot, person you looking for but I am not him. My name is Goku." Goku replied glaring at Raditz.

Raditz growls and glares at him. "What happened to you?" Gohan broke free from the woman and rush to Goku and once again grab hold to him.

"Gohan, no!" The woman goes a bit closer to try to grab him but failed.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried out scared sniffling.

"Gohan, get back." Goku looks down at Gohan trying to push him off once again.

"Kakarrot!" Goku snaps his head back at Raditz. "Tell me, have you ever suffered a serious injury on the head, when you were young?" He asks as he pointed to his own head.

"What?" Goku looks at him as he continues to try to push Gohan away.

"When you were a kid, did you ever hit you head."

"Gohan..." Goku mutters and push him off letting the woman grab him once again.

"Did you hear me!" Raditz shouts angry. Daichi flinched and lowers his head and hold his his ear whimpering. Raditz glances down at his own son. "Go back to the pod, now and wait for me. Eat or whatever in the meantime." He demanded.

"But..." Daichi protected.

"Go!" Raditz shouts at Daichi.

Daichi whimpers and sniffles. "O-okay." He stuttered as he began to fly away from his father sight towards the pods.

"Yeah...I don't remember it very well but you are right I did hit my head, when I was a child." Goku answered Raditz as he hold his head. Raditz growls at Goku. "I still have a scar where it happened."

"You, stupid fool, you forgot." Raditz insulted.

"Forgot what!?" Goku yells. "Tell me!"

"Goku." His master calls out.

"Huh?" Goku turns to look at him as well as Raditz.

"There is something your grandfather once told me, that I think you should know. Long ago, your grandfather, Gohan was walking through the woods, when he came upon crater that was recently made in the ground. When he went to examine it more closely, he found what appears to be a spaceship and there you were laying there in a little round pod. Gohan tried to take care of you but you were wild, down right uncontrollable and unusual powerful for a baby. You wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindness. Then one day, there was a terrible accident. You fell into a deep devine and hit your head and badly injured your head. Your grandfather feared that he had lost you but somehow miraculously you survive. Yes, any other child would have died but you recovered. On that day on, you became a happy, loving boy." Goku's master told him.

Goku looks at him blinking. "I am from outer space?" He asked.

"Yes." The old man replied.

"Well, that would explain a lot. So you are saying Goku has some connection with this guy." The woman asked.

"I wish I knew." He replied.

"Kay, you got my attention." Goku told Raditz as he turn to look at him. "Now tell us, who you are."

"Well, I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I came here today." Raditz answered truthfully looking down and close his eyes briefly. "Alright, I'll tell you everything. After all you will be working for me, and I do like my subordinates to be well informed." He lifts his head back up and look at him.

Krillin finally woken up and climbed himself out of the hole he made. "Hey, Krillin are you alright." Goku asked concerned.

"Yeah, be careful, Goku. This guy is not...normal." Krillin replied.

Goku nods. "Believe me, I know. I could sense it the minute he landed, even now talking to him like this, something about him making my stomach turn."

"Such harsh words. Careful you are more like me then you realize." Raditz tells him. "You were born on the planet, Vegeta. You are a space fighter, a saiyan warrior just like me."

"Ah!" Goku gasps as everyone's eyes fell on him.

Raditz smirks. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Raditz, your big brother." He let it all sink in before he continues.

Everyone but Gohan are in shock what they just heard.

"Goku..." His master said.

"G-Goku...Has a brother!" Krillin stuttered in shock.

"G-Goku... He l-looks like you!" She said staring at the two.

Goku clench his fist. "Why should I believe you."

"Yeah, that's right!" Krillin backed up Goku. "What the heck, Goku doing on Earth, if he is from another planet?" He asked.

Raditz let out a villainous chuckle and looks at Krillin. "That's simple. We sent him here, Kakarrot was given specific order to clear this planet of its current inhabitants. A mission that he has failed miserably." He explains.

"Huh!?" Goku looks at him.

"You, see we saiyans are sorta like planet brokers. We scouted space for planets that will bring high price on the galactic black market. Once we find them, we send our warriors there to purge them of life to make them ready for sale. It is a very very profitable business and we take great pride in being officiant in our work. For example, if we discover a planet of strong inhabitants we send our adult mighty to wipe them out. But a planet full of weak as like this one, we sent one of our baby who generally simplified to carry the order." Raditz explains.

"If what you say is true then you saiyans are just an abomination. You are space pirates that's what you are." Krillin tell him angrily.

The woman got down to the ground kneeling down and hugs Gohan protectively. "How can you send little babies off to space all alone?" She asked.

"Trust me, they are more than capable looking after themselves." Raditz answered smirking at her, but then turn to Goku glaring at him. "Well, most of them. Kakarrot, you are a disgrace, you could have easily wipe off every living by yourself. If only you hadn't forgotten your orders, it would have taken you a year or two at most. Especially, considering this planet has a nice big moon." Raditz said as he looks at the sky.

"Huh?" Goku gets in a stance. "Yeah, let me guess, I probably suppose to blow that up too." He asked which anger his brother.

"You, fool!" He shouts. "You know well than I do it is the key unlocking your true potential! I am sure at least you once in your life you have looked at the full moon!"

Goku's friends get an horror look recalling events in the past. "I don't know what you talking about." He answered as he glared.

"Huh!?" Raditz gasps in shock when he noticed something. "W-what... Happened to your tail, Kakarrot!" He asked.

"My tail?" Goku looks behind him where his tail use to be. "Why?"

"Answer me, now!"

"It was removed permanently, a long time ago." Goku answered Raditz.

Raditz begin to shake in anger. "Do you have any idea what you have done? Yeah your true power is gone now! Without your tail you lost your ability to transform at the full moon. Now I see how you became in good term with these weaklings."

"Listen, this is my home and these are my friends. It doesn't matter what you say I am, and you sure don't act like any brother that I would wanna have." Goku said and point to himself. "My name is Goku and I live here. Now, leave us alone!"

"Yeah! Just go." The woman agreed.

"Even though, you are brothers doesn't mean Goku has to destroy peaceful planets like you, big creep." His master claims.

"Right! Goku even saved this planet once. So, mister go away." Krillin continued.

Raditz chuckle and walks forward towards them. "So, baby brother wants to be left alone. Well, that is a pity cause that isn't gonna happen. At this point, I think you're far to value to us for that. You see, soon after you left, our home planet Vegeta met with an accident. When a huge meteor clashed into its surface. The planet was vaporized and the saiyan race destroyed. There aren't too many of us left now, brother. We found a planet that we want to take over but we need a fifth person, then that's when I remembered you, Kakarrot."

Goku growls. "I am not going anywhere with the likes of you." He barked at Raditz.

Raditz chuckle. "Interesting. Kakarrot, I can't help but notice your son has a tail."

The woman held on to Gohan tighter as Goku step back to be closer to Gohan as Krillin did the same. "So, what of it...?" Goku asked glaring.

"He is just enough to help us take over. He had the making of a true saiyan." Raditz answered. "I'll be taking him with me."

Goku glares harder than he has and getting in a stance. "We'll see!"

"I see the fire in your eyes, you should come with us." Raditz said as he hold a hand out to Goku to take. "It is in your blood, you love to fight." He begins to walk up to them. "Now."

"I am right with you, Goku." Krillin told his best friend getting in a stance.

"Just stay close to Gohan." Goku demanded backing up a little more glaring. Raditz started to faze away before Goku could stop, he appeared in front of him. He try to attack him first but Raditz knee him in the stomach knocking him towards the water.

Gohan eyes widened and break free from her. "Daddy! Daddy!" He rush towards and injured Goku before she could grab him again.

"Gohan no!" She calls out as she runs after him.

"Are you alright?" His master calls out worried.

Before Gohan could reach Goku, Raditz's grabs him by the arm and lift him up in the air as the trio just watch gritting their teeth.

"Hey! Wah! Wah!" Gohan cries.

"Like I said. I am taking your son, if you ever want to see him alive again. I suggest, you listen closely. " Raditz instructed as Gohan just wailed.

"Come on, Goku you have to get up." Krillin shouts shaking in anger and fear.

Goku tried to get up but every moment he tries fails. "Now, then I'll give you one day to think about my offer. Although let's be realistic, Kakarrot I am not giving you a choice. So, when you decide to join and you will. I have something for you to do, prove it to me that you mean it. Start by eliminating 100 of these weak, pathetic earthlings. Just stack them here on the beach, I'll be back tomorrow for an head count." Raditz said and Goku grunts in pain getting an unbelievable glare at him. "So, what do you say Kakarrot. I do hope you come through. After all he is my nephew, it would be ashamed if I have to hurt him." He chuckled and looks at Gohan.

"No! Daddy! I am scared!" Gohan sniffles scared and try to go to him.

Goku reach out to him. "G-Gohan.."

"Goku is incapable of killing!" His master stated.

"He is a saiyan, he can do it." Raditz chuckle.

Goku grabs Raditz's leg as tight as he can. "P-please, let him go..." He pleads.

Raditz looks down at him. "Look at how pathetic you are." He commented. "Please brother show some pride." He told him before kicking Goku's hand off. "You have until tomorrow, try to enjoy it." He advised as he starts to levitate in the air.

Goku is on all four trying to get up but the pain inflicted by his brother is too much to bare. He get up to his knees and let out a plea to Raditz. "Stop..." He reach out towards his son

Raditz looks down towards Goku chuckling with a smirk as he flies in the air. "I am expecting great things from you, brother. Don't let me down." He shouts before taking off where he told his son to go.

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled out for his son grunting in pain. He gets up and yells out for him again. He calls back to his knees angrily and in pain let out frustrated by hitting the water with his fist.

Goku's friends rush to his side. "Goku!" Krillin kneel by his side as the woman bend down by his said and his master stood by him.

"I am sorry. There was nothing we could do." Master Roshi apologized.

Goku picks himself up in rage. "Nimbus!" He calls out as loud as he could, then his cloud came zipping towards him as fast it could. _Gohan... I have to save him... I can't let Raditz take him…_ He thought as he try to get on nimbus but his friends stop him.

"Goku, you can't go recklessly..." The woman said sadly.

"Yeah, Bulma is right. We have to come up with a plan." Krillin agreed.

"I and Krillin will go with you." Master Roshi told Goku but Goku shook his head no.

"I appreciate it but neither of you can't go because you two both died once and the dragon balls won't bring you back to life again." Goku answered them. "I have to do it alone." He gets up.

"Do you even know how to find them?" Bulma asked and Goku looks down and mutters a no. All four of them looks down thinking away to find Gohan.

"Dammit... Why did this happened today of all days?!" Krillin questioned frustrated as he kicks a pebble losing his balance and fall down.

"Krillin, shut up that isn't helping." Bulma snapped at him annoyed then she got an idea. "Goku! Didn't Gohan had a dragon ball on his hat?" She grinned.

Goku blinks not following her. "Yeah, the four star dragon ball. I don't see how that helps." He sighed.

"That means you can use the dragon radar to find him." She tells him and everyone stares at her shock.

Goku quickly get up to feet. "You are a genius!" He announced then looks at her serious. "Can I get the dragon radar."

Bulma nods and hands it to him. "You all pathetic." A familiar voice said. The foursome looks at that direction alarmed.

"PICCOLO!" They shout united.

Goku get in a stance. "I am not here to fight you." Piccolo jump off the roof and standing behind Goku.

"Why are you here then." Krillin and Goku asked.

Piccolo looks away making a face. "I am here to team up with you. To fight that guy. I have unfinished business with him." He admitted.

Goku thought about it for a second. "Alright. I'll team up with you."

"Good then, after this is over, I am coming after you."

Goku chuckled. "I'll be waiting then." His friends look at the two enemies shock. "We are off." Goku told them before hopping on nimbus zipping in the air with Piccolo by his side.

* * *

Daichi looking around for some fruits. He started to follow the direction where the farmer came on his truck until he found a barn. He looks at the animals there. What kind of specie is that? He thought as he walks closer towards a cow.

Someone load a shotgun and shot it at Daichi. Before he can react to the bullet shooting at him, it flew at the side of his face cutting his right cheek.

Red liquid starts to drip from his cheek. Daichi's eyes widened staring at the it drip to the floor. "What you doing here!?" A voice was heard.

Daichi looks up at that voice to see a boy that is two time taller than him holding a shotgun. Before he can answer a pink ki blast was went to the barn. "Daichi, go to the ship, like I told you." Raditz scowl his son once again.

Daichi sniffles and fly up to his father. "Daddy!" He tries to hug him but Raditz slaps him away which send him back to the ground with a bruise on his cheek and a cut on the other. Daichi starts to tear up.

"Stop showing affection. Affections are worthless as a saiyan warrior!" Raditz hissed at his son. "Now let's go to the ship." He flies up ahead leaving his son there.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but i was trying to get this chapter right. Then got side tracked with school and other things. Hope you enjoy and review!**


End file.
